The instant invention relates generally to garbage disposal systems and more specifically it relates to a refuse conveyor and collecting apparatus for trash to be recycled.
Numerous garbage disposal systems have been provided in prior art that are adapted to separate various types of trash so that the trash can be salvaged and reused again thus reducing the cost for disposing the residue trash. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.